


New Horizons

by lilolilyrae



Series: Blood and Water [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Gen, Lverse, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Trans Character, Vickyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: The Winter Soldier makes an unexpected acquaintance.





	New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like this writing style you can ignore this fic, I ain't gonna change it.
> 
>  Anywayyys this is really just my way of establishing a few of my OCs, don't like, don't read :)

He hears someone in distress. 

For some reason, it puts the soldier in distress himself. 

Not the soldier anymore. _James._ He remembers his name now.

Also remembers that he wasn't called it much, that there was a nickname... 

But thinking about the past too much is painful. 

Especially knowing that none of it is in his future. 

Can't be.

Even the one person left to him now he can't meet- he's too dangerous. 

 

There's the noise again.

A retching, coughing... 

He should walk away. This is not the sort of thing he deals with.

But he stands still, and after a moment, moves into the direction of the sound. 

Maybe because it reminds him of how he met someone else, all those years ago.

 

Now, when he jumps down into the dark alley, he's not facing the blonde boy from his memories, but a little girl- young woman, maybe? It's hard for him to guess someone's age, these days.

She's holding herself up by the wall, bent forward, now drawing in ragged breaths as her red-blonde hair is swinging in sweaty strands in front of her her face. 

  
He doesn't quite know what to do.

Doesn't even know whether she has noticed him.

With how he looks like, he's not sure whether he wants her to. She looks distressed enough. 

But he can't just walk away, either.

 

"You okay?"

She coughs again before she can talk.

"Been better." 

Her voice is raspy from vomiting, but she doesn't seem shocked or surprised to find him there.

"What happened?"

She shrugs. "You wouldn't believe me."

He hears himself snort. "Try me."

He's seen enough not to dismiss any unbelievable thing.

She looks up at him, taking in his fighting attire- then focusing on the arm with something akin recognition in her eyes.

He shivers. Is this a trap? 

Somehow, it still doesn't feel like one.

 

"Nothing." she continues.

"What?" Confusion. He hasn't felt confusion since that day on the bridge.

"Nothing happened. At least- not to me."

"You saw something."

Her face twists into something almost comical.

"Saw... More like felt. I can- sense- certain things. Memories, thoughts, ideas of strangers. Sometimes the past, sometimes the future. But always _bad_."

 

Her eyes are locked onto his, and it feels like she is looking onto his very soul- if he still has one.

Then her words register.

"Then I should go."

His memories should not torment anyone else.

 

"No, you're okay- I usually get them immediately or not at all. And I have not felt anything from you yet."

"Yet you seem to know me."

"I know _of_ you. Maybe why I haven't felt anything: you're not a complete stranger to me."

He's still not convinced that he's save for her. If his mind would- switch, if the Winter Soldier took over- that's a different mind entirely. 

Then again, no-one would be save with the Winter Soldier, anyway.

And she doesn't seem afraid.

 

"You are Yasha, are you?"

"Yasha?" he feels like it should sound familiar. Yet he can't sort the name in with any of the memories of his past.

"It's russian for James."

There's- something, at the back of my mind.

"Have we met before?"

"No, I think I was barely a child at the time- but you do know people I know. And- some people you haven't met yet, but maybe should."

"What?"

She fixes him with a look. "Do you know whether you have any family left?"

"I was in an orphanage-"

"And you had siblings."

"So? They'd be dead by now, and I wouldn't be able to find them anyways."

"Sure? You're _you_ , after all. Maybe you're just afraid of what you'd find?"

"Maybe..." He narrows his eyes at her.

"You know something." it's not a question. 

  
"Maybe. Would you want to know?"

"Now I do."

"Well- for your sister, the being afraid to find out thing is actually- I mean, not that anything she has did is actual evil. But still. Not my favourite person around. Your _niece_ , though, she's really cool."

"I've got a niece?"

He feels like he has been kicked in the gut, can hardly breathe. And then he realises, he's switched back to his old Brooklyn accent. Or what is left of it.

 

The girl looks at him, carefully, contemplating. 

"Yes. Named after you."

"Girl named James Buchanan?" He forces a laugh. Can't make this to serious, or he would break. A niece. Becca's daughter. He has a family in this world.

"Not James- Jamie. And- and she allowed me to tell you this, because she doesn't want to be introduced to people who won't like her because of it, and when I asked her whether that applies to you- cause in what I do, what I am, figured I'd run into you sooner or later- she said yes, you too. Maybe especially you, cause some stuff wasn't as accepted in the forties." 

"Stuff like what?"

"Stuff like being born in the wrong body."

His face must be an entire questionmark.

 

"Jamie's a girl. But when she was born, her mom- and the doctors- did think it was a James."

"Oh- oh, okay. Wait, and she thought I'd dislike her for that? How could  _I_  not accept someone for that?"

"What do you mean?"

"So that is something you don't know?" he raises an eyebrow. "I'd've thought that would be public knowledge, by now." he's a little taken aback.

"What- who?"

"From how you said it bout her it still ain't nice to tell someone that about someone else, even if it's legal now. But figure no-one would believe you, anyway... Stevie was born with the wrong parts too."

" _Captain America_ is trans? O.M.G. But why is he keeping quiet about it? He could help so many people by-"

"Ain't his responsibility, he's hero enough!" he hears himself growl, involuntarily taking a step forward. 

Unimpressed, she lifts an eyebrow. "Sure sure- I honestly think he probably isn't even lafraid of what people think of him, it probably just hasn't occurred to him that he could do good by coming out..."

"Then don't you tell him, he's got enough problems as is!"

"Yeah, most of which being that you're not around."

He scowl. She rolls her eyes.

"But yeah, I won't tell him. About the other thing, I mean. He'll find out sooner or later, anyways... But yeah, probably better not to speed up the process, wait until he's a little more stable- and till you're back there with him."

"I won't-"

"Yeah, yeah. I've met some like you already, you all think you're too dangerous for the people you love. Well, let me tell you, you're wrong."

She sighs. "Do you at least want to meet Jamie? No connection to cap, I promise. And I also promise that she will be safe."

"Suppose it wouldn't hurt..."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in reading more stories with my OCs, click the tag 'lverse'! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and instagram @lilolilyrae :)
> 
>  
> 
> If you want me go write more in this 'verse, do tell me and/or bookmark the series!


End file.
